Pure Magic
by SweetSpicy
Summary: Nina is bijna zestien wanneer het leven van haar en haar zusje een plotselinge wending neemt. Gelukkig heeft ze haar 'katje' Poeka nog...
1. Default Chapter

**Proloog.**

Nina Twinkel lag languit op het pleintje voor het weeshuis. Ze was diep in haar gedachten verzonken, zo diep dat ze geen reactie gaf op de twinkeling die door het hoge gras schoot. De twinkeling vertraagde en sloop langzaam dichterbij.

'Ik heb je al lang gezien hoor, Poeka.' Lachte Nina. Het kleine katje kwam verslagen tevoorschijn. Wat ze ook probeerde, ze kon haar baasje niet onmerkbaar besluipen.

Nina nam Poeka bij haar op schoot en het katje vleide zich tegen haar aan.

'Dit konden we een week geleden niet doen hé.' Ze keek naar de lucht.

Af en toe vlogen een paar uilen voorbij. Nina zuchtte diep.

'Je zou denken dat ze wat voorzichtiger zouden zijn. Na wat de afgelopen jaren gebeurt is… Arme Harry Potter, ik heb gehoord dat hij bij dreuzels moet wonen.' Fluisterde ze. 'Dat jongentje is amper een jaar oud en heeft zijn ouders al verloren. Hij is niet veel ouder dan Lisse.' Ze keek naar het kleine meisje dat naast haar lag te slapen. 'Ik denk dat ze maar een paar maanden verschillen. Ik snap niet dat de meeste geloven dat Hij echt weg is. Een klein jongetje kan Hem heus niet tegenhouden. Hij heeft waarschijnlijk een zware klap gehad en zijn ego zal ook wel een flinke deuk gekregen hebben, maar… Ik weet gewoon dat Hij niet dood is. Jammer genoeg, ben ik één van de weinigen die dat beseft.' Ze keek naar Poeka. Haar ogen die normaal groen waren, hadden nu een zilveren glans en het glazen bolletje dat aan haar halsband hing glinsterde gevaarlijk.

'Poeka! Nee!' Nina schudde het katje heen en weer. Twee groene ogen keken haar verbaasd aan. 'Niet hier Poeka, niet waar dreuzels je kunnen zien!' Nina keek vlug naar Lisse.

'Gelukkig is ze niet wakker geworden.' Zuchtte Nina. Ze richtte zich terug naar Poeka.

'Als je me iets wil zeggen, moet je wachten tot we terug in de tovenaarswereld zijn.' Siste ze.

Een uil vloog naar haar toe. 'Ook dat nog.' Nina keek vluchtig rond, geen dreuzels te zien. De uil liet een brief aan haar voeten vallen. Voor een meisje van zestien heb ik wel veel verantwoordelijkheden, dacht Nina. Ze raapte de brief op en herkende onmiddellijk het logo van Zweinstein. Hoe weten zij dat ik hier ben, dacht ze geschrokken. Ze opende de envelop.

_Beste juffrouw Twinkel,_

_Ik besef heel goed dat u samen met uw kleine zusje gevlucht bent uit de tovenaarswereld. Daarom klinkt mijn aanbod om u naar Zweinstein over te plaatsen vast raar. Maar ik weet heel goed waarom u bent gevlucht en aangezien Voldemort verdwenen lijkt te zijn,_

Dus hij gelooft ook niet dat Hij dood is, dacht Nina. Ze las verder.

…_Wilt u misschien op mijn aanbod ingaan. U hebt maar drie maanden les op __Beauxbattons gemist, dus ik zie niet in waarom u niet gewoon in het zesde jaar kunt beginnen. Als u instemt wordt u geplaatst in Griffoendor, aangezien u beide ouders daar ook hebben gezeten.__ U hebt tot morgen de tijd om te beslissen. Uw kleine zusje zal wel in het weeshuis moeten blijven. Maar u kunt haar altijd opzoeken tijdens de grote vakantie._

_Vriendelijke groeten,_

_Hoogachtend,_

_Albus Perkamentus._

Nina was door verstomming geslagen. Lisse achterlaten, dacht ze verschrikt. Ze keek even naar Lisse, maar die was nog steeds in dromenland en zich van geen kwaad bewust.

'Morgen al. Wat moet ik doen Poeka?' Het glazen bolletje glinsterde even en kleurde groen.

'Denk je echt? Misschien heb je gelijk, ik kan me niet eeuwig blijven verstoppen. Ik moet mijn studies afmaken en een volleerde heks worden.' Nina pakte voorzichtig Lisse op en wandelde terug naar het weeshuis met Poeka in haar kielzog.


	2. Een twinkeling in het gras

**Hoofdstuk 1**

'Waar heb jij gezeten?' Vroeg de schorre stem van mevrouw Krols.

'Buiten.' Antwoordde Nina vlak.

Lisse opende haar oogjes. 'Mama.' Mompelde ze.

'Heb je je dochtertje al eten gegeven?' Mevrouw Krols had misschien een hekel aan Nina, Lisse vond ze het schattigste kindje dat ze ooit had gezien.

'Als je Lisse bedoelt, ja ik heb haar al eten gegeven.' Nina ging traag de trap op, boven zette ze Lisse in haar parkje en zelf ging ze op het bed zitten.

'Ik haat haar. Stom mens.' Poeka sprong op het bed. 'Waarom gelooft ze niet dat Lisse mijn zusje is.' Vroeg Nina aan Poeka. Al sinds Nina in het weeshuis aangekomen was probeerde ze mevrouw Krols ervan te overtuigen dat Lisse haar zusje was en nu Lisse constant mama tegen haar zei, was het er niet gemakkelijker op geworden. Nina keek naar Lisse die rustig aan het spelen was. Ze voelde een steek in haar hart, ze zou haar zusje wel missen.

'Lisse.' Lisse keek op.

'Mama?' Nina moest glimlachen.

'Nina, Lisse. Ik ben Nina.' Lisse keek haar verward aan.

'Ach laat ook maar. Lisse, Nina gaat voor een tijdje weg.'

'Weg?'

'Ja, maar niet voor altijd hoor. Voor een tijdje.'

'Mama weg?'

'Nina gaat voor een tijdje weg, maar mevrouw Krols zal wel voor jou zorgen.'

'Kool?' Nina lachte, Lisse noemde mevrouw Krols altijd Kool, dat had waarschijnlijk iets te maken met het rare parfum dat mevrouw Krols altijd gebruikte.

'Ja, Kool.' Lisse begon terug te spelen.

Nina richtte zich op Poeka. 'Jij moet natuurlijk wel met me mee.'

De geur van oude groenten drong Nina's neusgaten binnen. Het deken dat haar warm hield werd van haar afgetrokken. Ze rilde van de kou.

'Opstaan en aankleden. Er wacht beneden iemand op je. Maar doe het stilletjes zodat Lisse niet wakker wordt.' Siste mevrouw Krols in haar oor. Nina liep zo stil mogelijk naar de badkamer en kleedde zich aan. Ze liep op haar tenen voorbij het wiegje van Lisse. Beneden zat niemand minder dan Albus Perkamentus in een dreuzelpak op de versleten sofa.

'Nina, dit is meneer Perkamentus. Hij is het schoolhoofd van een heel erg goede school.'

Nina glimlachte, ze schudde Perkamentus' hand. 'Wat brengt u naar Londen, meneer?'

'Meneer Perkamentus heeft nog een paar plaatsten vrij op zijn school.' Zei Mevrouw Krols.

'Ik zou graag één van die plaatsen aan u geven.' Vervolgde Perkamentus.

Nina wist wel waarom hij hier was, maar ze moest het spelletje meespelen voor mevrouw Krols. 'En Lisse dan? Ik kan haar toch niet in de steek laten?'

'Ik zal wel voor Lisse zorgen, alsof het mijn eigen dochtertje was.' Zei Mevrouw Krols.

'Goed dan. Ik zal op uw aanbod ingaan, meneer Perkamentus.'

'Oké, morgen zal er een afgevaardigde van de school komen, met hem kan je samen je schoolspullen kopen.' Zei Perkamentus. 'Ik moet nu weg, ik zie je wel op 1 september.'

Perkamentus nam vluchtig afscheid en verliet het weeshuis. Mevrouw Krols had een gigantische glimlach op haar gezicht. Die is duidelijk blij dat ze van me af is, dacht Nina.

'Waarom ga je je spullen niet alvast pakken?' Vroeg mevrouw Krols aan Nina.

'Tuurlijk waarom niet?' Jep, die zal me echt niet missen, dacht ze terwijl ze de trap opliep. Nina ging haar kamer binnen en begon haar spulletjes te verzamelen.

De volgende dag zat Nina samen met Lisse en Poeka te wachten op de 'afgevaardigde' van Zweinstein. Na twee uur wachten kon Nina de warmte in het duffe weeshuis niet meer verdragen. Ze had nood aan frisse lucht. Ze zette Lisse in haar buggy en Poeka sprong meteen in het zakje dat aan de buggy hing.

'Ik ga buiten wachten.' Zei Nina tegen mevrouw Krols.

'Waarom zit Lisse in die buggy?'

'Ze gaat met me mee.'

'Wat!'

'Geen zorgen, ik ben over een paar weken terug. Dus tot op 30 augustus want dan zet ik Lisse hier af.' Voor mevrouw Krols de tijd kreeg om te protesteren, wandelde Nina het weeshuis uit. Net voordat ze de straat wou oversteken, merkte ze een grote gedaante die in haar richting wandelde op. Nina schrok en keek naar Poeka. Het glazen bolletje kleurde groen, dus de persoon was niet gevaarlijk.

'Hoi meissie.' Zei de man. 'Je bent zeker Nina.'

Nina moest even slikken, van dichtbij was de man nog groter. 'Ja, dat ben ik.' Antwoordde ze.

'Ik ben Hagrid. Ik moet samen met jou je schoolspulletjes kopen.' Zei Hagrid.

'En wie is dat kleine kotertje?' Hij wees naar Lisse.

'Dat is mijn zusje, Lisse'

'Nog zo'n klein kotertje zonder ouders.' Er verschenen tranen in Hagrids ogen.

'Je hebt het zeker over Harry Potter.'

'Ja, arme jongen. Arme Lily en James.' Nina wou eigenlijk niet over dode ouders praten, maar Hagrid leek nogal van streek. 'Kende je ze?'

'Of ik ze kende? Het waren schatten van mensen, echte goede vrienden.'

'O.' Nu wist ze niet meer wat zeggen.

'Maar wat staan we hier te treuzelen. Wij moeten naar de Wegisweg.'

Nina duwde Lisse's buggy de straat uit. 'Zeg maar tot ziens Kool, Lisse.'

'Zien Kool.' Herhaalde Lisse.

'Kan ze al praten?' Vroeg Hagrid verbaast.

'Een beetje, ze is tenslotte een volbloed.' Antwoordde Nina

'Gelukkig is dat weeshuis maar een paar straten ver van de Lekke Ketel.'

Na een kwartiertje wandelen gingen ze een oud bouwvallig gebouw binnen.

'Dus dit is de Lekke Ketel.' Zei Nina een beetje geschokt.

'Ja, leuk hé.' Hagrid vatte Nina's verbaasde uitdrukking blijkbaar als een compliment op. 'Perkamentus heeft een kamer gereserveerd voor jullie, wacht hier even. Ik vraag de sleutel aan Tom.' Hagrid verdween voor een paar minuten en kwam terug met een kleine sleutel, gevolgd door een kale man met een tandloze grijns.

'Tom zal je koffer wel naar je kamer brengen.' Zei Hagrid. Tom haalde Nina's koffer vanonder de buggy en zweefde hem met behulp van een locomoterspreuk de trap op.

Ze gingen naar een klein ommuurd plaatsje achter de bar. Hargrid tikte met een roze paraplu enkele stenen aan. De stenen verschoven en enkele tellen later stonden ze voor een gebogen poort met daarachter een drukke winkelstraat. Ze liepen onder de poort door.

'Dit is de Wegisweg, Nina.' Zei Hagrid.

'Dat is wat anders dan de Champ Elysée.' Antwoordde Nina.

'De watte?' Vroeg Hagrid.

'De Champ Elysée, dat is een winkelstraat in Parijs.'

'Woonden jullie in Parijs?'

'Ja, mijn vader was leraar Transfiguratie op Beauxbattons daarom zijn we toen ik drie was verhuisd naar Frankrijk.' Legde Nina uit.

'Waarom ben je hier teruggekomen?' Wou Hagrid weten.

'Ik had geen andere keus.'

'Waarom niet?'

'Het moest.'

'Van wie?'

'Van de tranen van de godin.'

Hagrid besloot er niet verder op in te gaan. 'We gaan eerst wat geld afhalen bij Goudgrijp.'

Ze gingen binnen in een hoog, wit gebouw. Op een dubbelde deur stond een gegraveerde tekst, maar Nina kreeg de tijd niet om het te lezen. Ze kwamen in een zaal met ontelbaar veel deuren. Overal zag je kobolden die mensen de deuren in en uit loodsten.

'Euh Hagrid…' Zei Nina terwijl ze naar de balie liepen.

'Je hoeft niet bang voor ze te zijn, hoor meissie.'

'Nee, dat is het niet. Ik vroeg me af wat we hier eigenlijk komen doen.'

'Je ouders bewaarden al hun geld hier, meissie. Perkamentus heeft me de sleutel gegeven.'

Hij haalde een klein sleuteltje uit zijn zak.

'We komen wat geld uit de kluis van Nina Twinkel halen.' Zei hij tegen een kobold die vrij was en hij gaf hem de sleutel. De kobold bestudeerde het aandachtig.

'Dat lijkt in orde. Ik laat u door iemand naar de kluizen brengen.' Een andere kobold deed teken dat ze hem moesten volgen. Hij hielde de deur voor hen open en daarna moesten ze in een karretje stappen.

Niet veel later waren ze terug op de Wegisweg en had Nina een zakje vol Galjoenen, Sikkels en Knoeten. Lisse had de rit met het karretje erg leuk gevonden, Hagrid zag een beetje bleek.

'Ik heb nooit goed tegen die karretjes gekund.' Legde hij uit. 'Ik moet even gaan zitten.'

'Waarom ga jij niet alvast wat schoolspulletjes kopen? Ik ga even wat bijkomen in de Lekke Ketel.' Hij stopte Nina een stuk perkament in de hand en wandelde terug naar het muurtje.

Nina bekeek het perkament.

ZWEINSTEIN HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ EN HOCUS-POCUS

UNIFORM

_Drie effen werkgewaden (zwart)_

_Eén effen puntmuts (zwart) voor schooltijd_

_Eén paar beschermende handschoenen (drakenhuid of soortgelijk)_

_Eén wintermantel (zwart met zilveren speld)_

_Eén galagewaad_

_N.B.: Alle kledingstukken moeten van naamlabels zijn voorzien_

VERPLICHTE LECTUUR

Het Standaard Spreukenboek (niveau 4) _door Miranda Wiggelaar_

De Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst _door Mathilda Belladonna_

Theoretische Grondslagen der Magie _door Adalbert Zwatel_

Gedaanteverwisseling voor Gevorderden _door Emeric Morfo_

Duizend Magische Kruiden en Paddestoelen _door Philippa Zwam_

Magische Brouwsels en Drankjes _door Arsenius Grein_

Het Monsterlijk Monsterboek _door Newt Scamander_

De Zwarte Kunsten: Een Handboek voor Zelfbescherming _door Quinten Tondel_

Ontwasem de Toekomst_ door Cassandra Vablatsky_

OVERIGE BENODIGDHEDEN

1_ toverstaf_

1_ ketel (tin, standaardmaat 2)_

1_ set glazen of kristallen flesjes_

1_ telescoop_

1_ set koperen weegschalen_

_Leerlingen mogen tevens een uil Of een kat Of een pad meenemen._

Nina overliep het lijstje nog eens. Het enige wat ze had meegenomen toen ze was gevlucht was haar toverstok. Ze zuchtte diep en duwde Lisse's buggy in de richting van een winkeltje genaamd _Madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden._

'Is het voor Zweinstein, liefje?' Vroeg een vrolijke, gedrongen heks.

'Ja.' Knikte Nina. 'Ik heb een…'

'Welk jaar?'

'Het zesde.'

'Oké, ik zal eerst even je maten nemen en daarna mag je een galagewaad uitzoeken. Of heb je er al een?' Ze gaf een zwiepje aan haar toverstaf en een meetlint begon de maten van Nina te nemen terwijl Madame Mallekin ze noteerde.

'Ik had een galagewaad, maar…'

'Kapotgegaan zeker? Ik ken dat wel. Je moet gewaden van een goede kwaliteit leren kopen meisje. Ik zal je helpen het perfecte galagewaad voor jou uit te zoeken.'

Nina glimlachte. 'Bedankt.' Lisse begon te huilen.

'Euh… ik denk dat ze dorst heeft.'

'Geef haar maar een flesje, ik ga even je gewaden halen.'

Nina liep naar de buggy. 'Poeka, schuif eens even op. Je zit op het flesje.'

Ze haalde een flesje appelsap uit de tas en gaf het aan Lisse.

Twee heksen kwamen de winkel binnen, ze keken afkeurend naar Nina en Lisse. Nina ving een paar flarden van hun gesprek op. '…schandalig…', '…zo jong nog…'. Lisse had het flesje in een paar minuten leeggedronken. Zelfvoldaan liet ze een klein boertje.

'Liefje, ik heb je gewaden voor Zweinstein al ingepakt. Nu gaan we samen opzoek naar het perfecte galagewaad.' Zei Madame Mallekin nadat ze een groot pak aan Nina gaf.

Ze bekeek Nina goed en verdween dan in het magazijn. Even later kwam ze terug met een stuk of tien verschillende gewaden. Ze hing ze over een stoel, pakte nog een andere stoel en zette die naast Lisse's buggy. Daarna nam ze haar toverstok.

'Ga daar maar staan.' Zei ze tegen Nina. Nina deed wat Madame Mallekin vroeg.

Na een uur passen, koos ze een helderwit gewaad uit. Ze bedankte Madame Mallekin en ging terug naar de Lekke Ketel. De rest van haar spulletjes zou ze later wel kopen.

Eén week later zat Nina samen met Lisse en Poeka op het terras voor Florian Fanieltje's IJssalon. Twee kleine jongetjes waarschijnlijk drie jaar oud, met vuurrood haar keken verlekkerd naar haar ijsje. Ze waren eigenlijk best schattig.

'Willen jullie soms eens proeven?' Vroeg Nina na een tijdje.

Er verscheen een grote grijns op hun gezicht en ze knikten hevig.

'Weet je wat? Ik koop voor jullie beiden een ijsje, welke smaak willen jullie?'

'Chocolade.' Zeiden de tweelingjongens in koor.

'Oké, blijven jullie even bij mijn zusje? Dan ga ik de ijsjes halen.'

Tien minuten later zaten er naast Nina twee jongentjes met een gezicht vol chocolade. Nina vroeg zich af of ze eigenlijk wel iets naar binnen hadden gewerkt. Plots verscheen er een derde jongen, amper twee jaar ouder dan de tweeling. Hij staarde naar hun met chocolade besmeurde gezichten. Daarna keek hij naar Nina.

'Mijn excuses voor mijn broertjes, maar ze hebben nog geen echt goede hand-oog coördinatie.' Hij haalde twee servetjes tevoorschijn en gaf ze aan de tweeling. Nina moest lachen, voor een klein jongetje gedroeg hij zich wel erg volwassen.

'Geef niets.' Zei ze nog steeds lachend. 'Ik heb wel erger gezien.'

'Mijn moeder zocht ze, dus we zullen beter gaan. Het was aangenaam kennis met je te maken.' Hij schudde Nina's hand en wenkte de twee andere jongentjes.

'Tot ziens.' Zei het ene jongentje.

'En bedankt voor het ijsje.' Zei het andere en weg waren ze.

'Dat was raar.' Poeka's bolletje werd groen. 'Jij vond ze dus ook niet echt normaal.'

Nadat ze haar ijsje ophad wandelden ze door de Wegisweg. Het was dinsdag dus er was niet zo veel volk. Nina was druk de etalage van Zwik en Zwachtels Zwerkbalpaleis aan het bekijken, toen er iemand tegen haar opliep. Het was een jongentje rond de 10 jaar en alweer was het er ééntje met vuurrood haar. Wat is dat toch vandaag, dacht ze.

'Gaat het?' Vroeg Nina aan het jongentje, hij leek een beetje versuft.

'Ja hoor, alles goed. Ik kan alleen mijn moeder niet vinden.'

'Dan heb je natuurlijk een probleem. Hoe heet je?'

'Bill Wemel.'

'Oké, Bill. Waar heb je je moeder voor het laatst gezien?'

'Bij het ontbijt.'

'Euh…tja, daar zijn we natuurlijk niet veel mee. Herinner je nog een winkel waar je samen met je moeder bent geweest?' Terwijl ze dat vroeg gaf ze Lisse een flesje appelsap.

'Ja! Ik bedoel… ik weet het niet meer.' Jeetje, die heeft vast een harde klap tegen zijn hoofd gekregen toen hij tegen me aanbotste, dacht Nina. Bill keek ondertussen naar Poeka.

'Wat een leuk katje.' Hij nam Poeka op. Er verscheen een zilveren glans in hun ogen, het bolletje aan de halsband glinsterde weer gevaarlijk.

'Poeka! Nee!' Ze nam Poeka uit Bill's armen en zette haar terug in de tas aan Lisse's buggy.

Bill schudde verward zijn hoofd. 'Ik weet het weer, ma zei dat als we haar niet meer konden vinden, dat we dan naar de Gekke Zetel moesten gaan.'

'Je bedoelt zeker de Lekke Ketel.'

'Dat kan ook.'

Nina zuchtte diep. 'Dan zit er maar één ding op…'

'Wat dan?'

'Ik breng je naar de Lekke Ketel.'

Ze liepen naar de Lekke Ketel. Onderweg liep Bill tegen een stuk of vier heksen en tovenaars aan. Die jongen moet echt uitkijken waar hij loopt, dacht Nina. Straks krijgt hij nog een hersenletsel of zoiets. Ze gingen de Lekke Ketel binnen. Nina slaakte een kreetje van verbazing.

Aan een grote tafel zat een hoogzwangere vrouw, met een klein jongentje met vuurrood haar op haar schoot. Naast haar zat de tweeling en het andere jongentje dat ze al was tegengekomen. Het jongentje was druk bezig met de tweeling uit te leggen waarom ze geen spinnen in iemands koffie mochten gooien. Langs de andere kant zat nog een jongentje met vuurrood haar, Nina schatte hem rond de acht jaar. Nina slikte, zij vond het soms al moeilijk om voor Lisse te zorgen, maar deze vrouw had het blijkbaar nog moeilijker.

'Is dat je moeder?' Vroeg ze aan Bill.

Het jongentje knikte en liep naar zijn moeder.

'Bill! Waar zat je! Ik was doodongerust.' De zwangere vrouw knuffelde Bill bijna dood.

'Hij liep tegen me aan bij Zwik en Zwachtels Zwerkbalpaleis.' Antwoordde Nina.

'Bedankt om hem terug te brengen.' De vrouw stak haar hand uit. 'Molly Wemel.'

'Nina Twinkel.' Ze schudde mevrouw Wemel's hand.

Mevrouw Wemel keek naar Lisse. 'Is dat jouw…'

'…Zusje.' Vilde Nina aan.

'Zijn je ouders nog aan het winkelen?'

'Ik heb geen ouders meer.'

'Hoe heet ze?' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel vlug om van onderwerp te brengen.

'Lisse.'

'Ze is waarschijnlijk even oud als Ron.' Mevrouw Wemel wees naar haar jongste zoon.

'Voor wanneer is het?' Vroeg Nina terwijl ze naar de zwangere buik wees.

'Nog maar een maand. We hopen op een meisje.'

Na een paar uur kletsen nam Nina afscheid van mevrouw Wemel.

Nina voelde iets nat tegen haar wang. Langzaam deed ze haar ogen open. Poeka duwde haar neusje nog steeds tegen haar wang. Nina moest geeuwen, ze keek even op het klokje naast haar. Het was nog maar drie uur.

'Poeka…' Haar stem was een beetje schor.

'Wat is er zo belangrijk?' Nina ging rechtop zitten en nam Poeka in haar armen.

Het kleine bolletje begon te glinsteren en Nina haar ogen kregen een zilveren gloed…

Een paar minuten later kwam Nina weer bij haar positieven. Ze glimlachte naar Poeka.

'Eindelijk eens wat leuker nieuws.' Ze moest weer geeuwen. 'Bedankt Poeka.'

Ze kroop terug onder haar dekens en na een paar tellen viel ze weer in slaap.


End file.
